Thor Odinson (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = Odin (father); Loki Laufeyson (adopted brother) | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, God of Thunder | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Thor is the Norse God of Thunder, and the future king of Asgard. He wields Mjolnir, an indestructible hammer that can control thunderstorms and lightning. Thor is a member of the Avengers. When Thor realized his adoptive brother Loki was up to something involving Tony Stark's new invention, the DISKs, he came to the presentation uninvited to warn his fellow Avengers. Thor's warning arrived too late however, since immediately after Thor's apperance, Loki himself showed up and had his henchmen, the Celebrity Five, release all supervillains imprisoned at the Raft. In the battle that followed, Thor joined the other Avengers in trying to restore order, but when King Cobra took Pepper Potts hostage, he was forced to stand down and got trapped in a DISK himself. . When all DISKs containing both heroes and villains got scattered across the globe, Spider-Man was able to secure the DISKs of Thor, Hulk, Captain America and Wasp. On episode 5 , Hikaru Akatsuki accepts Hawkeye's offer help out his brother Akira and Iron Man, who where trying to prevent Rosetta Riley from stealing a DISK from a bank in New York. The two of them parachuted down to a building near the heroes' scuffle with Diamondback against direct orders from Senator Robert and Maria Hill. With a little help from Akira, Hawkeye manages to leave Diamondback distracted long enough for Hikaru to stop the disguised Riley from stealing more DISKs from within a bank. Unfortunately, Riley sends out King Cobra to send Hikaru flying. After being caught by Spider-Man and handed Thor's DISK, Hikaru releases Thor, who interrupts King Cobra's offer to finish the kids off in exchange for permanent freedom with a hammer toss. Diamondback throws a fragment bomb diamond to ensnare everyone, but Thor uses a whirlwind/lightning combination to destroy the bomb and force Diamondback to surrender. Riley is forced to withdraw King Cobra and escape with Tim and M.O.D.O.K., as Hikaru and Thor introduce each other formally. Hulk, under secretive alchemic mind control by Diablo at the command of Menino, goes on a destructive rampage, forcing the heroes to go into action. Iron Man and Thor are defeated by Hulk, who sees them as monsters of his own. Their defeat becomes the catalyst of Chris Taylor decision to release Captain America. After that, Akira and Hikaru recall Iron Man and Thor, who desperately needed time to recover. The Avengers finally reunite during the battle at the villains' frigate, they face off against Loki's henchmen and everything seems to be going well until Loki arrives disguised as Hikaru, tricking Thor into taking a Cane Blast point blank. Seeing the need to retreat, Loki orders Abomination to sink the Frigate, and then retreat. In the wake of the passing of the Superhero Registration Act, Thor moves to Japan with the Avengers and the children. Hikaru and Pepper secured the DISKs that the team had obtained so far while everyone else was at their own activity. Iron Man, attempting to build a new invention, directs Akira on what to do step-by-step, but ends up driving both him and Pepper crazy in the process. Eventually, Iron Man decides to compensate for this by building Akira a pair of jet-powered roller skates called Booster Skates. While testing them out outdoors, Akira and Iron Man find out the hard way that the Booster Skates have a bug in them that won't allow them to brake. Interrupting a brother-based conversation between Hikaru and Thor, Akira and his Booster Skates go out of control, and even Thor can't catch him due to an auto-evade feature Stark put in. Plus, Akira's biocode had yet to recharge. Pepper tries to call everyone else, but no one else answers. Eventually, Thor breaks the ground right in front of a dead end, launching him into the air for the catching, but his time limit expires. Hikaru catches Akira's arm, nearly dragging the both of them down. Akira's biocode finishes recharging at the nick of time, and Iron Man saves them. Despite being enemies now, Thor still cares for his younger brother and can easily be distracted if Loki is concerned. In this regard, he has a lot of similarities with his partner Hikaru, who also always forgets everything else if his younger brother is in trouble. When searching for a DISK in an abandoned reasearch plant, Loki tried to use this against Thor by challenging him to a fight, but Hikaru was able to make Thor see Loki was trying to trick him. Thor later admits that being partners with Hikaru has changed him for the better. At one point, his DISK was stolen by Noriko Ashida and delivered to Loki, but thankfully Hikaru and the other kids, helped by the X-Men, managed to get the DISKs back, after which the Avengers defeated Loki. In this fight, Thor finally realized that Loki was beyond saving and thus stopped to hold back when fighting him. Soon after, a new threat presented itself: Red Skull. In order to stop Red Skull's plan to destroy the world, the Avengers had to split up to take out his 5 bases of operation. Hikaru and Thor were tasked with taking out the base guarded by Graviton. Just like their fellow Avengers, they succeeded in their mission and thus thwarded Red Skull's plan. However, Red Skull still had a trick up his sleeve; immediately after the battle, he confronted Hikaru and stated his alternative plan to plunge the world into despair, starting by targeting Akira. Just like Red Skull planned, Hikaru's desire to protect his little brother caused him to panic, and in desperation the teen absorbed a shard of the Dimension Sphere from the recently destroyed Gaia Anchor into his body, hoping it would help him defend Akira. Instead, the Sphere's dark energy made Hikaru a servant of Red Skull, who then used thim to lure the other Avengers to his lair and force Thor to fight his fellow Avengers. Thor, wanting to protect Hikaru at all cost, saw no other way out and proceeded to fight the other Avengers. The tables turned when Hawkeye revelaed himself to be still alive and attacked Red Skull. Angered, Hikaru charged the Sphere’s dark energies inside him into an energyblast, which he fired at Hawkeye. Thor however took the blast, and was able to resist it long enough for Hikaru to burn up all the energy, which restores him back to his normal self (though Iron Man later theorized that the self-repair system of Hikaru’s biocode probably had a hand in it as well). Now that Hikau was back to his old self, Thor joined the Avengers again and, along with some other heroes, defeated Red Skull and his giant robot. With Red Skull defeated and the Dimension Sphere now in their hands, Tony Stark planned to use the sphere's powers to open a gate to the Dark Dimension and save Dr. Akatsuki. For this purpose he contacted the Avengers' former member Dr. Pym to help him. Pym was still embittered towards the Avengers, but agreed to help. Helped by Pym and Pym's robot assistant Ultron, Iron Man build a device called the Dimension Gate. When Iron Man asked Pym to speed up the testing, Pym gave Ultron an upgrade to make him more humanlike and give him the ability to learn. This turned out to be a great mistake however, since Ultron now realized his superiority and decided that he should rule mankind. After first turning the Avengers' own base against them, but eventually being defeated there, Ultron uploaded his mind to the computernetwork and hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. computers to gain access to a military satellite weapon called Blue Javelin. Iron Man destroyed the satellite before Ultron could use it, but when the World Security Council heard about Pym being Ultron's creator, they gave an order for his arrest. In his panic, Pym fled from the Helicarrier towards a lake house that the Avengers frequently used to retreat to back when he was still a member. The Avengers tracked him down to this lake house, where they managed to convince Pym to stand down since they wouldn't let him be arrested. When Ultron started his ultimate plan, to subdue humanity to his rule with the help of his army of gigantic Omega Ultron bodies, Pym was asked to create a computer virus that could take out all Omega Ultron's at once while the Avengers tried to keep Ultron busy. Iron Man, Thor, Captain America and finally Hulk all fought Omega Ultron, but where unable to defeat him. Fortunately, Pym finished the virus in time and Omega Ultron was defeated. When Hikaru became a victim of the vampire Baron Blood, Thor learned from Iron Man how he could use the synchronization between himself and Hikaru (which was formed during the fight with Loki) to trigger Hikaru's biocode and expell Baron Blood's influence. After Akira was tricked by a new villain, Ronin, to release him from the Dark Dimension, the kids and Avengers soon found himself fighting Ronin to prevent the villain from stealing the Treasures of Darkenss, with which the Celebrity Five intended to release Loki and an even more powerfull evil, Dormammu, from the Dark Dimension. During this quest, the Avengers discovered Ronin was actually Nozomu Akatsuki, who had been turned evil by Dormammu, and had to find the DISk of Dr. Strange to help Tony when the latter was infected by energy from the Dimension Sphere. Once Tony was saved, the Avengers learned about Loki's true plan and attempted to stop him by destroying the Dark Gate device. Thor teamed up with Iron Man to fight Ronin. Although the heroes failed to prevent the gate from being opened and at least Loki to escape the Dark Dimension, Akira and Hikaru did manage to free their father from Dormammu's influence, restoring him back to his normal persona of Nozomu Akatsuki. Now free, Nozomu build a new Biocode installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks, including Thor. Now free, the Avengers began to plan a counterattack against Dormammu, while their partners had their limited biocodes removed. When Dormammu demanded the Avengers' souls as a sacrifice, the World Security Council decided to agree in hopes of saving Earth. Fortunately for the Avengers, Nick Fury disagreed with the plan and ordered the S.H.I.E.L.D. team send to capture the heroes to stand down. Instead, the Avengers once more teamed up with their partners, despite the loss of their biocodes, to defeat Dormammu and Loki. When Dormammu learned about the Avengers' plan to use 10 laser cannons powered by the Kree Mact to destroy him, he and Loki attacked the Helicarrier with a squadron of Mindless Ones. Thor at first did not participate in the fight to defend the Helicarrier, since the Avengers' had to save their strength for Dormammu. However, after their team of secondary heroes was crippled, Thor had to join the battle anyway. When the attack was repelled, the cannons were succesfully deployed to destroy the gate to the Dark Dimension and severy weaken Dormammu. However, Loki seized this opportunity to D-secure Dormammu and steal his powers for himself. Thor joined his fellow Avengers in the fight against Loki, but even with their Build Up Armors they were unable to beat him and Thor was forced to retreat, leaving only Iron Man to continue the fight. Thor is last seen after Loki is defeated and both he and his final army of Mindless Ones are D-secured. | Powers = Presumably those of his Earth-616 counterpart | Abilities = Presumably those of his Earth-616 counterpart | Strength = | Weaknesses = Digital Internment: As with all individuals stored within DISKs, Thor can only be free on a limited basis, returning to the Disk after a set amount of time and cannot be released again until the Disk resets. To be set free it requires Hikaru Akatsuki's Assistance. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Mjolnir: Mjölnir itself is already extremely durable and nigh invulnerable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. Mjölnir also grants its user, such as Thor, countless mystical attributes and powers. Mjölnir can be used both offensively and defensively. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. A few examples of the countless abilities Thor has shown with Mjölnir are: *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjölnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Mjölnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip by those who are not worthy. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. *''' Weather Manipulation:' Wielding Mjölnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjölnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjölnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. | Notes = He is voiced by '''Yasuyuki Kase'. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thor Family Category:Odin Family Category:Electrokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Flight Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection